1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a telescopically rotatable mop, and more particularly to a structure that ensures a smooth operation in dewatering the mop with one hand only and without use of the feet.
2. Description of the Related Art
After a mop has been used, it is necessary to wring dirty water from mop fabrics (or cotton strips) of the mop before soaking clean water again to facilitate washing a floor, and mopping is obviously a tiresome job. Therefore, related manufacturers have developed various different dewatering devices for the mop, such as a dewatering device disclosed in R.O.C. Pat. No. 347146, wherein a pedal is provided for driving a gear to rotate a dewatering tank at a fast speed, so as to wring cotton strips of the mop placed in the dewatering tank. Although the aforementioned device can improve the inconvenient way of wringing the mop fabrics by hands, yet the operation still requires a user to step on the pedal continuously by one foot, and keep the user's body in balance by another foot. Such arrangement not only involves an inconvenient operation, but also endangers the safety of users when the users fail to stand stably or fall. Therefore, it is necessary to develop a mop with an easy, convenient and safe operation in dewatering.